PepperBall
Pepper balls Place small lead ball inside nylon ball. It would probably increase kinetic energy by a factor of two. Cut nylon ball in half and drill small half hole for lead ball. Melt both sides of nylon ball , insert lead ball and quickly squeeze together. Probably a simpler idea is to drill to the center of the nylon ball, insert the lead ball and then seal it with molten nylon. Recycled nylon is available for R10/kg from Ames agencies Jhb. Usually we try to prevent an intruder from breaking into a specific room. An alternative is to allow him to break in and then blast him with pepper ball using OpenTLD controlled tracking robot. * On perimeter intrusion in bush shoot intruder with scent ball * Each room has steel hooks on which to mount a removable steel security door, blocking the intruders path. * Place a pepperball robot turret inside that room fitted with SerialCameras and blast the intruder with paintball and pepperball, thus avoiding a murder or attempted murder charge. Strobe flashing LED http://sunpowersystems.co.za/?page_id=2 Most intruder alarm systems simply let you know that someone has passed within the detection zone. Until you or your armed response service arrives on the scene no response action can be taken. With the specially developed PBM paint ball deterrent, you have an instant and powerful response capability, yet it is less than lethal. The machine can deliver up to 10 rounds of paint ball missiles per second in 5 second bursts, aimed where the eye has picked up movement or a heat signal. It delivers a simple and powerful targeted message… , * http://sunpowersystems.co.za/?page_id=261 Inferno Strobocop LED produces a blinding, intense flashlight that renders the intruder unable to see. Inferno Strobocop LED has an irregular flash pattern to shock and disorientate. It effects and reduces the sense of locality in dark spaces. Inferno Strobocop LED is with advantage combined with Inferno Sound Barriers for maximum effect, but can be used as a stand-alone security device. * http://sunpowersystems.co.za Empire BT 4 Combat Slice G36 Paintball Marker Inferno sound * http://inferno.se Sound system, creates unbearable noise with stobe flashing to disorient. Net gun * Place Net gun on robot turret in each room. * See Tazer gun for alternative model from Russia. * Do specifically not place a pepper ball gun in each room on turrent: eventually something will go wrong and the occupants be shot with pepper ball. * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LED_Incapacitator place under Laser gun Mount the compressed air non-lethal Net gun on a robot to capture intruder outside. Then shoot him with the pepper ball gun. Be careful to mount pepperball guns on robots, usually in 99% of cases something short circuits and the owner gets shot. Let it rather be a harmless net you can get out of. OpenTLD is used for targeting and automatic tracking. Facial recognition FacialRecognition software determines if a foreign person is in house and aim the pepperball gun on his face. Such a setup is actually more deadly and effective than a fire-arm. One wouldn't attach a gun to a turret it could get stolen and involves a mandatory murder investigation. Pepperball only involves an assault investigation. It would be foolish to confront an armed intruder with a pepper ball physically in person. Rather have a RoboTics Club, Robotics Wiki, RoboTics do it. It will also force him to discharge his fire-arm. Under South-African law if there is any doubt as to whether extreme force was law-full, the first person that shoots is usually the guilty party. There was a case where a policemen and home occupant mistakenly both fired at each other at the same time. The NPA prosecuted the person which ballistics showed pulled the trigger first. Smoke canister in each room * Have a gasmask available. * Place a hidden smoke generator canister in each room. * Intruder won't be able to see in front of him and the smoke will be choking. * Thermal cameras will be able to see through smoke. * Incapacitate with Net gun Targeting intruders non-lethally Mount green lasers of suitable power output around the house to target an intruders eyes on RC servo's. An optical dispersion lens is used to widen the laser beam. Facial tracking is done using OpenTLD. As the target moves, his face is targeted automatically with the software, focusing multiple green flashing lasers, which will make it impossible to see. If a high powered laser it used an intruder could even be blinded, use low wattage laser. What happens in 99% of cases with a system like this, is the owner of the house gets a shot full of green laser light accidentally after forgetting to de-activate the alarm on returning from work. It is to protect your own vision that lasers be used which can't inflict permanent damage. Mount the laser on a robot, armed with pepper ball gun and laser. Again , what eventually will happen is the software will shortcircuit and the owner get blasted in the face with his own robot. It is difficult if not impossible to prevent this from happening if military like protocol and safety procedures are't followed. Rather mount a Net gun which isn't harmful . http://www.protectglobal.com/ 360 degree turret Make a 360degree compressed air turret that fires objects 360. Use acid filled glass balls in pepperball or paintball gun. Acid balls Fill glass balls with acid, which would make a pepper ball gun just as effective as a fire-arm. RC controlled paintball turret Try and avoid any type of wireless signal to control a turret, it can easily be jammed or hacked. Use fixed wires. * http://www.trossenrobotics.com/c/robot-turrets.aspx Robotic turret platform * http://hackaday.com/2009/02/26/paintball-gun-turret/ * http://www.qloader.com/movies.html * http://www.inventgeek.com/Projects/paintball-turret/Overview.aspx Project 1 * http://www.inventgeek.com/Projects/AirSoft_Turret_V2/Overview.aspx pr.2 http://www.inventgeek.com/Projects/USBAirSoftTurret/Overview.aspx pr.3 * http://www.inventgeek.com/projectlist.aspx * http://www.warpig.com/paintball/technical/loaders/qloader_review/index2.shtml * http:///www.paintballturret.com Pepperball gun control via RS485 * http://jpx-gun.blogspot.com/ * Place multiple pepperball turrets on the roof around the home. * Control the turret via RcServos, joystick and RS485 or RadioModems * The turret has a Watec Infrared cameraCctvCameras. The pepperballs are shot by compressed air. * VibratoryPlow around the perimeter to be protected and install DrillBoxes for the MeshNetworking * The robot EmbeddedPc gets a DhCp lease from the MeshNetworking * See PortMapping, forwarding with a camera" and WebCam Home made Robot * Use http://www.yahoogroups.com "OSMC" opensource drivers to build own robot. * The RoboTics with EmbeddedPc gets a DhCp lease from the MeshNetworking. * Robot and pepperball are remotely piloted from any Internet connection around perimeter. Mobile remote controlled turret Carry a small mobile platform consisting of two servos, RadioModems, InfraRedLeds, CctvCameras and pepperball gun. On detecting an intrusion by lets say 4 armed intruders walking up a farm place the MobilePlatForm to intercept them. Position yourself a safe distance from the platform and view the image through the http://www.nightdrivingsystems.com headmounted VideoGoggles. For the RadioModems interface use for example the Zigbee module that transmits 300kb using the AT command set on 2.4ghz and an analogue 2.4ghz video trasmitter with a patch antenna. The analogue video transmitter must be on a different channel then the Zigbee module. It is not such a brilliant idea to confront armed intruders with a pepperball gun alone, they probably will shoot back. Our gun laws are so draconian that about the only way you will stay out of trouble is if the intruder shoots first before you shoot him. Home made pepperball turret * Connect a pipe to a compressed air or gas canister. * Must be able to select kinetic energy via RS485. * Via "RS485" compressed air is blown to clean pipe allowing for hands-free maitenance. * This allows a paintball to be shot first as a warning on a lower velocity. * Pepperballs need a higher velocity than a paintball gun. * The turret is connected to RcServos and controled via RS485. * Multiple units can be mounted around roof of house. * Mount a speaker on turret to provide a verbal warning to intruder. Curtains connected to DC motor * Connect curtains to DC motor to open and close the curtains. * On detecting a break-in at window, remotely open curtains with "RS485" signal. * Via "RS485" and joystick position Pepperball turret inside each room and shoot intruder. Metal detector * Fireing a metal ball through turret could kill an intruder * Place metal detector around ammunition box to make certain that no metal is inside. * Ammoholder must have a tamper switch connected to "RS485" to send GpsAndGrps signal to your cell. Place pepperball turret in roof * Use PIR to give approximate position of intruder. * Place infrared beams inside roof above rooms to determine what rooom an intruder will enter. * Roofs should probably be Zink and not tiles given our security situation. Own community security company Create our own SIRA registered security company. The security operator takes control of the pepperball turret via the DsLam and RS485 control lines. An agreement and contract is signed which means that the security company is liable for any criminal or civil issues arising out of shooting an intruder with a pepperball. External Links http://www.pepperammo.com Lookup PotatoGun http://www.maticss.co.za/pepper%20gas%20alarm.html peppergas alarm sprays room https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdeXcGkqT_4 smoke from wax crayons Category:Sasecurity Category:guns Category:Sound barrier Category:Burglar alarm Category:Sound deterrent